


Wanna see my motorcycle?

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Seeing her sister so unashamedly showering her boyfriend with physical affection made Sansa wish she could straddle Jon's lap, thread her fingers through his silky curls and find out how soft those pouty lips of him actually were.





	Wanna see my motorcycle?

"Finally!" Sansa sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes as she flopped back onto the couch, taking a sip of her sweet mixed drink.

Jon only chuckled softly in response, but she could feel him relax next to her.

Arya and Gendry had been all over each other all night, claiming the recliner, with Arya draped over her boyfriend's lap.

For hours they'd forced the people attending Theon's birthday party to witness them making out and feeling each other up. 

Robb had left early to check on his pregnant girlfriend, and Arya had quickly taken advantage of their big brother's absence.

Any other night, Sansa would have found her sister and Gendry's over the top public display of affection awkward, annoying and slightly inappropriate, but with Jon Snow making bedroom eyes at her all night, it was practically unbearable to watch. 

Seeing her sister so unashamedly showering her boyfriend with physical affection made Sansa wish she could straddle Jon's lap, thread her fingers through his silky curls and find out how soft those pouty lips of him actually were.

But she couldn't do that. First of all, Sansa just wasn't bold enough to do something like that in front of all the other people at the party. And secondly, but more importantly, she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't been imagining that look in Jon's eyes. Maybe he just had intense and tender eyes, especially in the dark. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Arya and Gendry had finally left Jon and Theon's apartment, probably to go somewhere more private, and Jon was quietly nursing a beer as he sat so close to her. She decided to break the silence by saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Have you ever heard the story of how they became a couple?" she asked him.

"No," he admitted. "I don't think I have."

"Arya had invited Gendry to come over and have a look at her motorcycle," she told him, leaning in to get a little closer. "So Gendry comes over to the house, and Arya takes him to the garage. She shows him the motorcycle, they talk for a bit, and then she says: 'Now that you're here, I might as well also show you my bed.'"

Jon's full lips curled into a smile, crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes and he threw his head back and laughed. It was such an irresistible sound, Sansa quickly found herself joining in.

"You have to give it to her," he commented. "Girl has bigger balls than the rest of us combined."

Sansa couldn't deny that.

"You want another drink?" Jon asked.

She offered him her empty cup, and he took it from her hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers, setting off a spark that ran through Sansa's body. She wondered if he could feel it too.

"I don't know how you can drink that," he said when he'd returned and offered the cup back to her. He was sitting closer to her than he had been before.

She took a long gulp, licking her lips, and she thought she hadn't imagined his eyes flickering to her mouth. "I feel the same about that beer of yours," she shrugged, holding his gaze.

Theon chose that moment to crash down on the couch between them, making them both jump back, only then realizing how close they'd been to each other.

Theon wrapped an arm around each of them and announced: "You see what I'm seeing right over there? That's my birthday present." He was looking at three brunettes waiting for him near the door. "Don't wait up for me tonight, honey," he told Jon, waggling his eyebrows as he turned to Sansa. "There's still room for one more, if you're interested."

"Um, thanks, but no, thanks," she answered, making a face.

After Theon left, the room grew quiet, and Sansa realized they were the only two people left there.

"So," Jon said, clearing his throat. "Would you like to see my motorcycle?"

Sansa arched an eyebrow as she turned to face him, pursing her lips to restrain a smile. "What?" she asked, not quite ready to believe what she wanted to believe he was saying.

"Yeah, it's in my bedroom," he added more confidently, and  _damn it_ there were those eyes again.

She bit her lip. "Very smooth, Snow," she told him, no longer able to hold back her smile. "I'd love to see your motorcycle."

 

 

  


End file.
